1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that enable a person in water, such as a swimmer or a diver, to hold onto the exterior hull of a watercraft such as a boat. More particularly, it relates to a moveable suction cup-mounted holder having suction cups with enhanced gripping power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of situations when a person positioned in a body of water may need to grab onto the exterior hull surface of a watercraft. A maintenance person may need to clean the waterline or bottom of a boat, for example, and there may be no handrail that may be grasped during the cleaning job. Another example can be found when there is a need to work on the boat's propeller; again, no handholds may be available to provide something to hold onto while working. A swimmer approaching a boat may also need a hand hold to climb out of the water and onto the boat.
Most of the hand holds heretofore developed require puncturing of the hull.
The most relevant prior art to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,761 to the present inventor entitled "Suction Cup Mounted Holder For Water Craft." The holder disclosed in that patent performs its intended function without requiring hull-puncturing, but the suction cups are of conventional design.
There is a need, then, for a moveable handle having improved suction cups so that the holding power of the handle is enhanced.
However, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvement could be provided, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made.